Air suspension or air lift systems for vehicles are used in place of or to supplement traditional steel suspension systems in many vehicles. In these air-based systems solenoid operated poppet valves are used to control the pressures in the air springs. The air suspension systems in vehicles may be employed in the rear axle system only, in the both the front and rear axles independently, or independently on all four wheels of the vehicle. The solenoid poppet valves must be designed to meet system flow, pressure, temperature and voltage specifications. These criteria place many demands on the poppet valves. The valves are typically designed to be closed when the solenoid is not engaged or activated. The valves are designed to exhibit close to zero leak rates both when pressure is attempting to open the valve and when pressure is closing the valve. To accomplish these tasks the solenoid poppet valves include elastomeric sealing members and large armature return springs. One issue with existing solenoid poppet valves is that a loud “clicking” noise occurs as the armature is activated when it strikes a stator in the poppet valve. In addition, current valve seat designs, which seat the solenoid poppet valve in its modulator bore, are not optimum for low cost and flexibility of use.
It is desirable to provide a solenoid poppet valve for an air suspension system that has reduced noise in use and that has a more efficient valve seat design.